A New Home: Zootopia
by Arctic-Bunny
Summary: A sibling trio are on there way to there mothers when BAM, they are thrown into the lovable world of Zootopia. How will they manage without their father and bodies? Will they accept there new lives, or go crazy because of it? Stay tuned to find out more.
1. An Unexpected Road Trip

"Okay kids, get in the car" Dad called out to us. "Coming!" I yelled from my room. It was Sunday afternoon and we going over to mom's house as usual. Just needed to pack some last minute things. W here is my scout book? Oh it was by the door. Silly me. I chuckled as I picked it up. I stuffed it into my bag as I ran out the door. "Ready" I said as I hopped into the truck.

We had been on the road for a few minutes when my sister pulled out her phone. It was the new I Phone 6s. It had a nice blue casing that went with her eyes, according to her. Megan was her name. She has short brown red hair that stopped at her shoulders. She had a grey t shirt with blue skinny jeans. Never liked those jeans much. She had grey converse with knee high rainbow socks, to top it all off. She was an artist too. My brother Alex sat next to her in the middle seat. His real name is Alexander, but we use Alex for simplicity. He was the athletic one of the family. Always wanting to do a new sport. He had on a pair of white shorts with a light green almost neon shirt. The combo looked decent, even with his black running shoes. "So," My dad started to say "Hows your mother?" My dad was a nice man. Always trying to help us in anyway possible. Sometimes being annoying about it. But with his work in the military, it made things hard. Always scared he will get deployed. "She doing good." I replied. "That's good." An awkward silence seemed to stretch for far too long. I was beginning to itch for a conversation.

Dad broke the silence. "I recently got a promotion, so now we will be able to afford more stuff for you guys. Maybe we'll head over to the bowling alley to celebrate?" Military work is hhard, I am surprised he got a promotion. "That sounds great!" Alex piped in. "Hey, maybe you can finally not suck and beat Alex!" Megan said with a smirk. "Shut up! I am not that bad!" But I was. Every time Alex would beat me. I don't even know how he does it. "Hey kids settle down, don't make me turn this car around!" Dad threatened playfully.

We came up to an intersection and the apartment were almost in sight. When the lights turned green we began to make our way across. The sounds of distant sirens could be heard. I looked out my window to see a speeding car being chased by a few cop cars. The speeding car had a brown faded paint job. We were now in the middle of the intersection making our way to the end. The car speedily made its way onto the intersection. Our intersection straight for us. "Now kids..." Then it hit.

The car hit us from the left side. I have never been in a car crash. They seemed so cool to be in. But this is awful. The truck rolled and rolled, till we made a crashing stop. Darkness, . . . Blub... Blub Blub. Good, still have my heart. I slowly opened my eyes but quickly closed them due to the truck filled with smoke. I reached over to the seat belt buckle and fumbled with it. The satisfying sound of the click of the lock filled my ears. Yes. When the belt passed over me, I fell out of the seat and onto the roof of the overturned truck. The smoke wasn't as heavy as it was above so I was good in that aspect. Now I needed to get my siblings and I out of the truck. But what confused me most was that where they once sat, now sat a fox and cheetah. What?! Where did they go? The cheetah let out some coughing as he tried to clear his lungs of the soon deadly smoke. During his coughing, he squirmed about and fell from the seat my brother sat in. I reached out my hand to catch him and was successful. But, froze once I saw my hand. Where my tanish hands once were, now sat small furry hands. What? I sat there for who knows how long just staring at my hands. The sounds of police sirens woke me from my trance. I crawled over to the window to take a peek outside. It was slightly sunny out, probably about sunset. What remained of the sun's outside light, barley filtered its way through the cloud soon to consume the inside of the car. A small thud could be heard as the fox landed on the ground. "Ow!" I turned my head to examine my new escapee. She by the sound of her voice, had a soft orange coat with black streaks under her eyes. By what I could see, she was a bit bigger than I was only by a head.

"What, Who are you? What are you?" She looked at me with fear in her eyes. "No time for introductions, we need to get out of here!" She looked like she wanted to say more but was interrupted by a fit of coughing. "Okay, how do we get out?" She said in a gravely tone. I looked over to the door handle to find it was too high for me to reach. Then I noticed the window at ground level. "We need to break to glass for us to get through!" I rolled around and got into a sturdy kicking position on my back. That's when I noticed my feet. They were long and had a light grey fur on them. They seemed to resemble a bunny's foot, but slightly altered to look more human like. "What are you waiting for?!" Startled by the sudden voice behind me, I gave the window a good kick. Nothing. I pulled my legs back for another kick. Nothing again. I was now out of breath, but needed to keep kicking for our lives depended upon it. After a few exhausting number of kicks, the glass started to crack. I lay there ready to give one last kick, but found no energy to produce it. Completely fatigued and legs burning, I said softly "I'm sorry." The heat from the front of the car was no longer tolerable. We sat in defeat, ready for a new life to begin. But, my thoughts were soon interrupted by the muffled sound of voices, and the sound of shattering glass. I looked at the window to see an outstretched hand. I looked back to my friend to let her know it was okay. "Let's go" I crawled over to the window and grabbed the hand. I was quickly pulled out of the truck, getting a few cuts from the shattered glass. The person that rescued me and the cheetah in hand was a bunny. We were almost the same height, but if you looked she would be taller. She had beautiful purple eyes and long grey ears. "Hey are you alright?"She asked "Y-yes, what about..." "Your friend is safe with my partner." I looked around her to see a fox officer pulling out my friend. He was good looking for an animal, but that may be the uniform talking.

"But, what about my Dad. He is still..." B OOM I quickly turned my head around to see the truck I had grown up with most of my life, blow itself to ashes with its own engine. "Dad!" I tried to run up to him but was pulled back by officer bunny. "I I need to help him!" She grabbed me by the shoulders. She turned me away from the burning car. "Your dad is fine." She said in a calming tone, but her face told another story as she looked sickened and slightly frightful. The world began to sway and spin around me. "What's your name?" Her face was very blurry now; I was barely able to make out her features. "My my name?" Everything blacked out as I fell into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard were the sirens of an approaching ambulance.


	2. Hospital Part One

Light. All I could see was the blinding light as I opened my eyes. I appeared to be in a hospital room with the amenities that a room such as this would have. The bed wasn't the comfiest thing in the world, but probably the best the hospital could provide. _Why am I here in the first place?_ I leaned upon my elbows to get a better view of the room. The first thing that caught my eye was the TV. There was a small remote with simple controls for volume, power, and channel on it. I flicked the power button and the television responded by buzzing to life.

"And that is the weather for this today." It appeared to be the local news. There was a moose dressed in a nice suit with a red tie. "Sad news today, as a small shop was hit by a car." The screen flipped to some footage, most likely from nearby security cameras. It showed a truck, my dad's truck rolling and rolling till it crashed into the store front. Destroying the entire store front. The front end of the car soon caught on fire. The view switched to a camera view as a black jaguar told her story.

"I was walking along when out of the blue, this truck came out of nowhere nearly hitting me!" She looked sickened as she said those words. "Everyone that was within the shop at the time made their way through the backend and out of the store to safety." Good thing no one got hurt. "But the saving did not end there as police officer Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde saved a small family that was stuck inside the overturned truck." It showed a clip of the bunny that saved me running over and kicking the glass window open in one kick. She then reached in and pulled out a bunny with a small cheetah cub in his grasp. They looked cute, but with the circumstances terrified. Out next came the fox helping the girl that was with me out and away from the truck. I really need to learn her name.

"Such a thing is sad to see." Began a snow leopard news anchor, "The three children are currently in the Zootopia hospital recovering from the accident just hours ago." I hit the power button satisfied with the news. There appeared to be a mirror just to the right on a small table. I reached out to it to inspect myself. I had a light grey fur with long bunny ears on top of my head. My ear tips were black while the rest was grey. I was a rabbit, All things about me had changed. Well one thing stayed the same. My eyes had their nice light blue color to them.

"But, How does that happen to a person?!" I whispered in astonishment. Light footsteps could be heard outside the door. With a turn of the handle, in walked beaver dressed in a long white lab coat. I assumed he was one of the doctors here.

"Oh, I see you're up then." He said with surprise "How do you feel?" "Alright I guess nothing. Aches and from what I can tell, no bones broken." I said as I did a quick assessment. "Nice to know you're feeling well" he said cheerily.

"What about the others who were with me?" I asked "You could probably ask them yourself." He said as he pointed to my left with the clipboard in his hands. Paws? I had a feeling that I had to get used to that. To my left was the cheetah cub I had saved last night. He was curled under the blanket entirely, as if to hide from the world. I carefully got out of my bed and approached his. I could hear small sniffles from his blanket. "Hey, you okay?" He suddenly stopped all motion and sound as I spoke. Had I said something wrong?

Hopefully not because I really didn't want to startle him anymore than he already was. A small head poked its way out of the blanket, just enough to see out of it. But as quickly as his head came out did it retreat back under. He gave out a soft mumble. "Sorry, what was that? I Didn't quite catch it." I said leaning in just a little to hopefully hear him.

"You're not my brother." His voice sounded very familiar, as if I had known his most of my life. "Alex?" I said quietly, but not so much that he couldn't hear. "How do you know my name?!" He blurt out, launching the blanket off of himself

"Where am I? And where is my family!" Alex now had tears again in his eyes. Threatening to roll down his cheeks. This was him. He was frightened, much more then I surprisedly. "Alex, you need to calm down it's me, your brother." I said as I tried to calm his nerves. "Oh yeah?! Tell me something that only he would know!" Alex said now with the tear dam broken. I sighed as I began the long memory.

"When you were little, you used to draw figures on the walls, you called these your neighbors. But I quickly went to the garage to paint them up, so you wouldn't get in trouble." I was successful in not getting him in trouble, but the paint I had grabbed was the wrong color. On his white walls was then a huge bright green streak of paint. "You told me they moved away!" He said looking much better, but disgusted. "How else was I supposed to explain to a five year old about his creations disappearing?" He was now angry with me.

"Excuse me," the doctor interrupted "but you wouldn't happen to know any number we could call for your parents?" Are dad was with us so he was most likely asking for my others number. He thanked me as he left with the number in hand. "What happened to you?" Alex said as he poked my stubby tail. _Oh great, I have a tail. Should have seen that one coming._ "I have no clue. Last night is still kind of a blur." He soon began to check himself out; he was very interested in his new body. _Been through that number_. The doctors voice rang out from the hallway. I walked over to try and peer into his conversation.

"..anyone else? You know, like a grandparent or aunt?" He was talking to a badger nurse about his height. She wore the typical white nurse outfit. It seemed to suit her nicely. "Sorry, we have no information on these three. Where they are from, or they might be related to." She said in a saddened tone. _Wait three? Oh yeah, the fox girl! Could that have been Megan? If the cheetah cub was Alex, I am going to bet it was her. Where is she?_ The doctor sighed in frustration.

"Okay, what to do." He stood there for a moment thinking. His face lit up when he finally got it. "I got it, we'll just have the ZPD look into this matter. They have many more resources than we do for this kind of situation." He said in delight. The nurse nodded and they walked off. Most likely to get a phone. A statement the nurse said still puzzled me though. _No information or family? Dad was with us certainly. Was he?_ I pushed the thought out of my head as he would be looking for us.

"Hey, where is Megan?" Alex asked. He looked bored, as if nothing so far had fazed him one bit. Because, randomly turning into an animal was an everyday occurrence. Obviously. "I don't know. But I am sure the doctor won't mind if we go looking." I motioned for him to follow behind me, but stopped once I realized the doctor won't know where we are.

"Hold on." I ran across the room and grabbed paper and pencil to write him a note. The note said: _Went To Find Megan._ Happy with my forward thinking, we left on our journey to find our sister. The hallway wasn't exceptionally crowded. It just had a few passing families and nurses. The hallway itself was massive. Well, at least it was to us. If one looked down the wall, many door sizes could be seen. Ranging from rabbit tall, to giraffe tall. I gulped at the thought of being squished by oblivious animals. "Which way" Alex asked. "let's go right." The hallway seemed to be endless. As our search for Megan seemed fruitless, we bumped into her.

"Sorry about that." She said as she sped down in the other direction. "Hey wait!" I called out to her. Alex and I ran after her to find that she turned the corner. When we made our way around the corner, she was already at the other end. We kept this pattern up for a good while. We would get close, but she was always just a few steps ahead of us. "We'll never be able to catch her. Any ideas Alex?" I asked him out of breath. He put his paw on his chin to think, then made a pose as if to show off his body. "How is posing..." Then I understood what he was saying. "You're a cheetah of course. You will be fast enough to catch up to her!" I said to him. But then a thought popped into my head.

"Wait a minute! If you're supposed to be fast, then why haven't you caught her before?"I asked in slight frustration. He shrugged."Don't know." He said as he zipped out of sight almost fast enough to leave behind a cloud of smoke. "Whoa, that's fast." I said in astonishment.

Meanwhile

The famous and oh so good looking… oh, who was he kidding. When was a simple old doctor like himself going to be famous. Or good looking? The doctor sighed as a dream once had, had failed him. He opened up the door to the bedroom of the rabbit and cheetah that had come in last night. "Alright boys, we are…" he stopped what he was saying, because the children were gone. He looked around the room to find out where they had gone. All he had found, was a piece of paper on the rabbit's bed. _Maybe he left a note._ Picked up the paper to find it had scribbles and circles all over it. _Is this supposed to say something? If it does, this person has horrible hand writing._ The doctor set the note back down and continued his search for the lost kids. He burst out of the door looking franticly left and right.

"Doctor, are you alright?" asked a worried nurse. "SHUT UP NURSE! I AM ON THE HUNT FOR SOME KIDDIES!" The poor nurse shrieked in fear at the doctor's outburst. The doctor cleared his throat nervously. "Sorry about that, I seem to have lost some patients. A small bunny and a cheetah cub, could you help me find them?" The nurse was hesitant at the doctor's random change of emotion. "Sure doctor…" she trailed off, asking the doctors name. "Plier, Doctorplier." The two then ran off, in search of the lost children.


	3. Hospital Part Two

After Alex had left, I decided to also try and stop her. A 10 year old boy couldn't possibly stop a 16 year old girl on his own. Could he? The hallways twisted and turned in what seemed to be an endless maze of white corridors. _If this keeps going, I will need to find myself as well!_ My search was proving to get harder as it went on. Then, a peculiar scent filled my nostrils. It was perfume. The scent was Rose Petals. Megan had doused herself with stuff back home. It was so strong, you could have smelt where she had been, and what she touched! This gave me a lead to her.

Like a dog who just found fresh meat, I followed my nose to the source of the smell. As I got closer, it was so strong and so bad, my eyes started to water a little. _Weird, the perfume usually never did that._ The scent was just around the corner. As I rounded it prepared to stop her with all my might, she wasn't there. It was actually the smell of cleaning supplies. The cleaner had apparently spilled a bottle all over the floor as a wet floor sign was placed over the puddle. I groaned in frustration as all my work had been for nothing.

"Look Out!"Someone screamed behind me. I turned my head just in time to see an orange blur crash into me. I yelped I surprise. "Hey sorry about that, I didn't quite see you there." I opened my eyes to see a beautiful fox girl staring in my eyes. "You alright?" She had amazing purple eyes and her fur was perfectly combed to look silky soft. I could feel myself blush as I looked away. "Yah I am alright. You?" I asked her as she helped me up.

"A little lost, but alright. Sorry about running into you. See you around." She said as she walked off. I stared at her tail as she walked away. The way it swished back and forth was almost hypnotizing. "HEY!" I jumped as someone shouted at me. It was Alex. "What?" I asked him for he looked frustrated. "Why didn't you stop her?" I looked at him in confusion. "That was Megan." _Oh God._ I now had new thoughts to add to the dark mind vault, to never be seen again. "Come on." Thankfully she was only walking and we were able to finally catch her. "Megan why are you running?" Alex asked slightly impatient. "How do you know my name?" She said in surprise. "Hey, I asked you first." Megan thought for a moment then spoke. "I am looking for my family." She went looking for us, as we looked for her. Guess we all missed each other.

"Do you recognize us from last night, in the crash?" I asked, hoping she would remember. She nodded. "We are your brothers. For some strange reason, we all turned into animals." She seems to be taking this all well. "Well if you two are here, where is dad?" That she had me stumped on. Before I could answer her, the doctor from earlier arrived. "There you three are! I see that you all met. Now that we are all here, I am going to take you somewhere. There are some people there who would like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?" He said to us all. "As long as we get our questions answered too." I added. "Yes your questions too." He herded us out of the building and into the parking lot where we hopped into a black car. He started the car with a nice hum and we were off. _Now, we will get some answers._

 _Authors Note:_

 _Submit your names for our rabbit hero. I am having trouble coming up with some names for him. But make suggestions and comments on how to make the story better for you and me. Sorry this chapter is so short._

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Disney owns all rights to Zootopia and its characters. I own the three kids_


	4. The Station

The city was bustling with life. Huge buildings reached for the skies. Every street corner held its own style, from curvy buildings to flat top apartments. This place gave an energy that would make a person jump up and dance. A giant electric screen hung from a tall building to our left. There was a gazelle on it. She looked beautiful, with her dress (or lack of one) and the makeup on her delicate face. I could not peel my eyes away from that screen. "Hi, I'm Gazelle and welcome to Zootopia." She said.

 _That's pretty ironic, if your exact name is also the name of your species. The parents must have had a laugh out of that one. One thing she said did fit one answer I needed. Where we are, and it's name is Zootopia._ I looked over to Megan and Alex to find them looking over everything just as I. I couldn't blame them though. On the streets were many sized cars to fit many animals. Some were extremely tall, to fit giraffes. While the smallest of cars, for rodents such as mice, drove near the sidewalks to not be squished. I chuckled as I saw one of the cars be carried off in the wind from a parking ticket. The mouse was trying to catch up to it, but was having a hard time due to the groceries in its arms. The doctor made a few more turns till he finally spoke up.

"Alright, we're here." We had stopped at a structure with a glass front. It was amazing to look at. The inside did not disappoint either, for it had a big open front where you could see multiple floors above. On the ground was a big symbol with the letters ZPD on it. Looking around, I assumed this was the police station because of all the animals wearing police uniforms. At the front desk sat a grey wolf. He looked slightly bored.

"Good morning. Oh, where is Clawhauser? I spoke to him not to long ago about these three." The doctor said. "He went on break." Wolfy said in a monotone voice with a slight hint of annoyance. "Wait, let me guess. Doughnut break?" The doctor said with his annoyance fully present. "Yep."

Elsewhere

"You want how many?!" Said the shopkeeper in surprise. "20 dozens please." Clawhauser said with excitement. It was going to be a long day for the poor old shop keeper.

The Station

"I swear," The doctor said "He carries that stereotype on his shoulders!"

"Agreed" The doctor sighed as he began to speak again. "Anyways, I brought these three here for questioning on last night's accident."

"Alright, I will let chief know you're here. You guys," The wolf said as he directed his attention to us in a sudden friendly tone. "can wait in that room over there." I looked over to where the wolf was pointing, to see a door with the words waiting room on it. _Makes sense._ There wasn't much in there. A few chairs and tables were scattered about the room. On one of the middle tables was a stack of magazines. I decided to go look through the pile of cheesy titles. Such as Get Skinny with these Three Easy Steps, or is their Marriage Over? Caught Cheating and much more alike. As I flipped through the pile, one title did catch my eye. Newest Pop Star Hosts Peace Rally. It showed the same gazelle from the screen on the paper in a circle standing for peace with predators. _Wonder what happened to cause this?_ The paper was an old one as it was a little over one year ago. Before I had a chance to look through the story, heavy footsteps that shook the room came our way.

"In here yes?" The voice that spoke was so sturdy and deep, it almost made me want to run in fear. No, I did want to run for I thought that the creature came to end my short life.

"Y-yes sir." Came a nervous voice. The door slid open and in stepped a massive buffalo. "So you're the three from the crash yesterday, hm?" he seemed calm at the moment and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Yes sir." I said trying to sound confident and cool. He studied us for a moment as if to find our weaknesses, then spoke. "Well, with the little time you guys have been here, you have caused a lot of trouble and panic. Many were injured and an entire store was destroyed and nearly burnt down. I had to fill out many hours of boring paperwork from all the people that were involved with this accident, and you know what?" We sat in silence as the tension built. "I don't care. Someone will be along soon to ask you questions." He said as he left the room.

"Did we really cause that much damage?" Alex said in astonishment.

"Apparently so." Megan replied.

-In Chief's Office-

The chief let out a big sigh as he plopped into his comfy chair behind his desk. It had been a long day for many of the officers. Other than the butt load of things they get on a normal day, but they had to deal with last night to. Sending officers to deal with the public, dragging the truck away, find evidence (which provided nothing) And many other boring stressful things. Now, the three children who could provide some answers to the barely touched case were in the waiting room. The chief was delighted when he heard that the hospital wanted to bring them over for some questions. He even booked a room just for them. Just so he could get the silly case over with.

A bigger question loomed on his head at the moment.

"Who should interrogate them?" Chief whispered to himself. He opened up the officer list of top officers. Howler was out, Ramsay was on lunch break, but Hopps was free. She was one of the best cops he had ever seen in this building. Solving not one but fourteen missing animal cases, and stopping a larger one that no one had expected. She was always peppy and early for work. She does get a little reckless on some jobs, but gets them done. She would probably want to take Wilde with her to question. One could not separate the two. They are like magnets. Then, he got an idea. Chief pulled out his phone and brought up the app fur-swap. He rolled out a drawer and pulled out Judy and Nick's profile photos. He angled them just so the camera would pick up their faces. He had cropped their faces upon a picture of a couple getting married. 'Yes, I can see it now." He whispered quietly to himself as he drifted off into space as he imagined what the reception would be like.

Then, Clawhauser walked in with his 20...sorry 15 dozens as he himself could not wait to eat just one before he got to the station. "Chief you want a…" Clawhauser inhaled deeply and dropped all of the doughnuts in hand as he say his boss, staring at a photo of two of his best friends Judy and Nick getting married. He could barely contain his laughter as he brought out his phone and started to record the oblivious Chief Bogo. He got a good ten seconds before he was satisfied with what he got. "Chief!" Clawhauser yelled, bringing Chief Bogo back to earth. Bogo snapped out of his trance and quickly put his phone away before Officer Clawhauser could see.

"Do you want a doughnut?" He asked once again.

"Sure give me a maple bar." After Bogo received his doughnut, he brought up Officer Hopps on his cell. He had to yank his phone away from his head as Judy screamed in delight at getting to interrogate the kids. "Thank you, I will be right over!" Before chief could do anything more, Judy had hung up on him. "What had I gotten myself into?" Chief said as he began to rethink his decision.

Author's Note: Hey guys! I am really enjoying writing this story. I hope you guys still like it. Don't be afraid to make criticism about the story. Tell me what you think of the story and what can make it better. Keep sending in those names for our Bunny Character.

Disclaimer: Disney owns the rights to Zootopia and all of its characters. I however, own our three main characters.


	5. An Awaited Call

Judy squealed in delight as she ended the call from their boss, Chief Bogo. She had been waiting for this moment since the events of yesterday. She even took precautions as to mess with the duty roster so that he would pick her. She could remember last night near perfectly.

-Flashback-

"This is so boring." Nick complained. "Nothing interesting has happened in a few weeks. Just patrolling and speeding tickets." Judy looked slightly irritated as he had been at this for a few 20 minutes.

"You signed up for this. A few days will have to be boring. And I thought you liked when we had down time?" Judy said hoping to end the whining.

"Well yah, but I want a little action here and there. Remember the Night Howler incident?"

"Back when you were still a con artist? Thieving poor little hamsters of their money?" Judy said with a jokingly sad voice.

"Hey I gave up on that…" Nick started, but was interrupted when a huge crashing sound could be heard. They rounded the next corner to see a small truck had rolled right into a store front. Judy brought the cruiser to a stop a little distance away from the wreckage. She and Nick hopped out and instantly started to ward other mammals away.

"Was this the action you were looking for?" Judy joked

"Better than nothing." Nick retorted. Everything was going smoothly for an accident when a column of smoke started to rise above the front end of the truck.

"Uh oh, Nick!" Judy yelled out. "We need to get those survivors out now!" Nick nodded in agreement. The two turned to the truck and wondered how they were going to get them out unharmed. "How are we going to get them out?"

"Carrots, what about the window?" Nick said as he pointed to the half shattered window.

"It will have to do. As soon as I break the glass, help me get whoever is inside out." They set out on their plan. Judy broke the glass with one swift kick and reached in for whomever was alive. She soon felt a paw grab hers and she pulled the person out. It wasn't one, but two. There was a grey rabbit holding a spotted cheetah cub. The rabbit looked tired, but full of energy. Most likely from the adrenaline rushing through his blood. The cheetah was out cold, due to the smoke infested truck. While Nick searched for others, Judy ushered these two a safe distance away so they would not get hurt. She managed to calm the rabbit down, but someone was still on the rabbit's mind.

"But, what about my dad? He's still…" He could say no more as the truck behind Judy exploded. "Dad!" The bunny ran at the scolding truck but was cut short by Officer Hopps. Judy grabbed his shoulders and tried to get him away from the fire.

In the calmest tone she could manage, she tried to once again put him at ease. "Your dad is fine. What is your name?" She asked

"My my name?" Before he could answer, he had fallen to the ground unconscious. The distant sound of an ambulance could be heard. Someone called for help good. Let me see about his father. She ran up as close as she could to the truck, without singing her grey fur. She looked in the driver side window to hopefully find the child's father alive. He was, but not in good shape. All his fur had been burned off safe for the top of his head. His face was pressed upon the glass with a sad but hopeful look. "Sir, I am getting you out." Judy took a step forward when the mammal stopped her

"Don't, there is no hope for me." He said in near agony. He looked to her dead in the eyes, almost begging. "Take care of my kids." Were the last words he spoke before igniting in flames. He let out painful scream but soon died out as he did.

-Present-

The scene still haunts her for it was not but 12 hours before now. Nothing was saved from the fire. The store itself even burned down if it were not for the fire department. Judy quickly found her trusty note pad and pen, then rung up Nick. "Now Carrots? We don't have to be at work for another 3 hours." Nick complained as he had just barely woken up.

"Yes now. Chief asked me to interrogate the three and seeing as you're my partner…" Judy trailed off

"Alright, i will meet you there." Nick huffed in an easy defeat.

"Great! See you soon." Judy said as she hung up the call. The station was a lot more quiet, that it usually was. "Good morning Judy, Nick." Clawhauser said welcoming them from the front desk.

"Morning Benji, how are you?" Nick asked with his usual sly look plastered upon his face.

"Pretty good. Not much has been happening this morning though." Benjamin said happily. "Oh and those three kids were brought in this morning for questions. Know who is going to do it?"

"Us actually. Where are they?" Judy replied

"They are just waiting in the waiting room for you guys to arrive."

"Thanks." The two made their way over to the waiting room to pull them one at a time. The first runner up was the rabbit. They moved to the designated interrogation room and sat him down at the other end of the metal grey table. "Okay first question," Judy began "What's your name?"


	6. You Didn't Know?

We sat for who knows how long. The tanish-white floor of the ZPD building was cold, so I brought my legs up onto the chair no problem. The chair was probably meant for larger animals, as my feet didn't even touch the ground when sitting down.

But eventually, two cops came by asked which one of us was to go first. They looked familiar, but I couldn't quite put a finger on it. I spaced out for just a moment trying to remember who they were when both my siblings and the two cops were staring at me.

"Well, looks like you've been voluntold." The fox said chuckling. I turned my head around to see both Megan and Alex pointing their furry hands at me. I scowled as I hopped down from my seat and quickly turned to the two. "Traitors." Megan looked playfully hurt as she clutched her chest.

We walked a short distance to a black door just down the hall. The rabbit walked forward and opened the door with ease. The room didn't have very much in it. There was black foam covering the walls and a single grey table in the center of it all. It had two chairs, one on each end. I sat in the one farthest from the door. Criminals probably sat here so that if they would try and escape, they would be thwarted by the cops before he/she got to the door.

The fox closed the door and walked over to join the rabbit at the other end. I suddenly did not feel good about myself. As if they are going to pry into my soul and take a look at everything inside.

"Alright, first question." The rabbit began "What's your name?" I hesitated. _What was my name?_ All time halted as I became extremely nervous and sweaty. "You alright kid?" The fox asked raising his eyebrow. "Y-yeah, just nervous." I managed to get out.

"There's no need to be nervous, we are just here to help. Would it help if we gave our names first?" The rabbit asked. I nodded slowly. _It would be nice. And maybe their names would help me remember who they are._ The rabbit went first. "Well, My name is Judy Hops and this is my partner Nick Wilde." _Judy…Judy.. Where have I heard that name before.. Oh!_ "You're the ones that saved us from the car crash aren't you?" I exclaimed

"We sure did." Nick said a little proudly, as if it is one of the few heroic things he has ever done. "Now that you know our names, can we know yours?"

"Yeah, sure. My name is Codsworth, but you can call me Cody." I said hoping they wouldn't press too much on that. But, I was mistaken. "Codsworth, that's a fancy name. Why did your parents name you that?" Judy asked. I huffed a little as I had been asked this question a lot when I was younger.

"My parents said that they were hoping that if I had a fancy name, I might become famous and rich." I said

"Interesting, now that we know each other's names, could you tell us how you got here?" Judy asked warmly. I thought for a moment. I could tell them exactly what happened, but then I might seem crazy. Even so, if I tell a lie Megan and or Alex's stories won't match up with mine. That would get me into some big trouble.

So, I decided to tell them everything. From the day we left to the hospital chase looking for Megan. The story just blurred past me as I spoke. I could see Judy writing notes down every once in a while. "So that brings us to here." I said as I wrapped up my tale of wonder. Nether Judy or Nick said anything for a bit. The silence was finally broken by Nick. "That was interesting, but I think we have enough info for now. Do you want to send in one of your other friends?" He asked. A question was on my mind still though. Something about it didn't feel right to ask, but I needed to know.

"Do you know where my dad is?" The room fell deadly silent. An icy cold shiver went through my body as if a ghost was passing by. Judy was the only one to speak. "You don't know?" She said with shock. That hung in the air and I did not like any of this one bit. She turned with a worried, questioning look towards Nick. He simply nodded and Judy looked back at me her face filled with a dark expression. _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Your father, you see…" Judy stammered, trying to speak words but failing. Nick huffed and said it strait. "Your father is dead." The words bounced inside my head hitting every part. I had a feeling that this was true, but I didn't want to believe it was. Ever since the crash it loomed. Around every corner, every room and waking moment, it was there. I pushed it away every time the thought popped up. But now, I had to face it head on.

"Oh..." I said dryly. I could feel tears build up at the base of my eyes. _No, I will not cry now. Not here._ I sucked up the tears and wiped their existence on my face away. I hopped down from the chair and walked toward the door. Judy nor Nick making a move to stop me. "I'll just send in Megan." I said as I left the room. I walked sulkily to where the two were sitting. Happy expressions on their faces, they didn't know either. "Megan, you're up next." I said as I passed them. I barely saw her expression change from happy to worry.

"You okay?" She asked. How could I tell her? Or even Alex, I couldn't tell them. Not yet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said faking a smile. She raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Okay..." She bought it for now. But soon she would know too. I made my way to the waiting room and entered it. There was thankfully no one inside. I just didn't know how to handle all this. I walked over to a chair sitting against the wall and hopped up onto it.

Time seemed to fly by. A few people came in but shortly left. Eventually Megan entered the room and plopped in the seat next to me. She had bloodshot eyes and was sniffling. She had been crying. That meant she now knew as well. "Oh Kade, what are we going to do?" She asked her voice still shaky.

What were we going to do? We knew no one in this city. It was us three against the world, to fend for ourselves and somehow manage. "I don't know. But we will figure something out." I said as comforting as I could be.

Not too long later, Alex joined us in the waiting room with Judy and Nick in tow. He looked happy. _Did they tell him?_ "It's getting a little late, why don't we drive you three back to the hospital?" Judy offered. I simply nodded in response. Not wanting to talk. They brought us to the parking lot where we climbed into the back of a police cruiser. There wasn't room in the front for us all, so we sat where they would catch criminals. I didn't mind though, I had other thoughts on my mind. _Where are we going to stay? We can't stay at the hospital forever. Who was going to take care of us?_ I looked up at Nick and Judy. _Would they take care of us?_ A million questions flew through my head during the drive back. The city outside was all but dark blurs. It was almost night and all the animals were making their way home. We arrived at the hospital and they parked just outside the front.

"Would you like us to walk you in?" Judy said looking through the grate that separated us. "That would be nice." Megan replied. Judy simply nodded as she turned the car off and helped us all out. We approached the hospital doors. Nick walked forward and opened the doors to let us in. We walked up to the front desk to check us back in.

"Hello, we would like to check these three kids back in." Nick said to the receptionist. She smiled at the three kids and told us we can head back. None of us spoke as we made our separate ways to our rooms. I climbed into my bed not making a sound. It seemed everything tonight was trying to comfort us or morn for us in any way it can. A soft nock was heard from the door and it opened to reveal Megan with her pillow.

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight? I don't want to be alone in that room." She asked tiredly. I nodded and allowed her to sleep in my bed. I took my pillow and made a nice spot on the floor to sleep. The others were fast asleep, while I lay awake staring at the ceiling. _What are we to do? Where do we go from here?_ All good questions but I needed sleep, and pondering the meaning of life wasn't going to help. "Tomorrow is another day." I said as a single tear rolled down my face.

Authors Note: Hey! It feels like a long time since I last updated this Fic, too long. Anyways, Now they know of their father's death, bum bum baaaaaaaaaaa! Where do they go from here? How will they react to the events from here on out? The world may never know! Keep those comments and critism coming, All is welcome.

Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters and rights to Zootopia. I however, own our main three.


	7. Where are the New Chapters?

Hey Guys! BronyxD here, sorry about the lack of updates to the story. I haven't had time to work on it sadly. I love the two stories I have been writing. High School started just three weeks ago and that combined with after school activities has kept me from the beautiful world of Zootopia! Honestly my favorite movie of all time. But anyways, sorry for not updating these stories as much as I should. And as well, I also would love your opinions of the stories so far and what you would like to see later on. It really helps and I like the support for them both. PM me what you think. I will see you guys later, bye bye!

-bronyxD

P.S: I will delete this when I update a new chapter


End file.
